


Jade Gives the Emperor A Hug

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Friendship, Gen, Jade gets weird about those he actually cares about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade finds himself uncharacteristically shaken after hearing Ion read part of the Closed Score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Gives the Emperor A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> After chatting with a few friends, we agreed that Jade was probably protective of those he actually gave a damn about (like Peony). And while he's not one for big emotional displays, or heaven forbid physical displays, of friendship and/or affection, when he's been thoroughly rattled he'd probably step out of character for a few minutes and then apologize for it and go right back to being aloof.
> 
> Spoilers for the later half of the game.

Jade supposed that there was a very good reason why the Closed Score was, well, closed. But hearing it read aloud as the life slowly drained from Fon Master Ion’s body was something he hoped he’d never hear again.

He had an eidetic memory – once something was in his brain he rarely forgot it unless he made himself forget. And even then it really wasn’t a matter of actually forgetting but actively not thinking about whatever unpleasantness he wished he could forget.

The next time their motley crew ended up in Grand Chokma, Jade took his leave from the inn claiming that he needed to get some things from his office. When the others said that they didn’t mind tagging along – Anise insisted on investigating his office for dirty secrets – he persuaded them to stay at the house by going into excruciating detail on the paperwork he needed to file for His Imperial Majesty.

While it was true that he had some paperwork in his office that Peony did need to see, it wasn’t important. He was a skilled liar and he used this to his advantage when necessary.

Right now it was necessary.

He’d never been reluctant to enter the palace before. More than once Peony had assured him that any time he needed something from the palace he could just go right on in and ask for it. Of course this was a two-way street, which meant more than once Jade had entered his office to find the emperor sprawled on the couch reading a book while eating something that was sure to get crumbs everywhere while a rappig or three rooted about. This was one of the few times he ever felt something bordering on fear when entering the palace.

The last time he’d felt this uneasy upon entering the place was when he’d gotten the letter that Nephry’s birthday score foretold her marriage to Viscount Osborne.

With a soft sigh, Jade realized he couldn’t delay the inevitable and so he strode through the door, giving the soldiers stationed on either side an acknowledging nod. It wasn’t unusual to see him coming and going from the palace, especially with all the recent upheaval, yet he still felt like someone might question his sudden appearance.

He crossed the main foyer until he reached the door of Peony’s room. He turned to the guard, and with years of practice under his belt, adopted an unaffected tone to address the man. “Is the Emperor in his chambers?”

“Yes, Colonel!” the soldier answered with a salute.

“Excellent,” Jade murmured before he opened the door. A lone maid was dusting the buffets in the sitting room, and aside from glancing up to see who it was, dipped her head in acknowledgement before continuing with her work. Good, Peony was alone.

Well, as alone as one got when one shared their room with a drove of rappigs.

Peony was sitting on the floor playing with Nephry, if the fancy collar was any indication of the rappig’s identity. He looked up to see Jade picking his way through the mess on the floor and casually lifted a hand in greeting. “Yo!”

Jade said nothing, instead raising his eyebrows for a moment before adjusting his glasses.

Tilting his head, Peony studied his friend. No one else would see the underlying tension in the man, but then again no one else knew Jade quite like he did. “You look stressed. Do you need a trip to the Keterburg Spa? I’d be more than happy to arrange it.”

“I…no, Your Majesty. This is not something a trip to the spa would cure.”

It was unlike Jade to sound so _tired_ about something. Setting Nephry down on the floor, Peony rose and then stepped closer to his friend to give him a thorough once over. “All right, what’s eating you?”

“Nothing is ‘eating’ me, Your Majesty,” Jade replied, his tone detached as usual.

“You know better than to lie to me,” Peony said, leaning in so he was face to face with his friend.

Jade allowed himself a slow blink as he stared right back into Peony’s violet eyes. “Hmm, if Your Majesty says so.”

Peony clapped a hand on Jade’s shoulder, squeezing it in hopes of getting the other man to say something. Anything. Instead Jade grunted and gave his friend a dark look. With a sigh Peony released his grip and stepped away. “Fine, fine, don’t tell me what’s got you in such a state.”

“I’m not in a state,” Jade replied, but Peony rolled his eyes.

“Anyone else wouldn’t be able to see it, but I know you too well,” Peony said, shaking his head. “Something’s bothering you.”

Hands in his pockets and his posture relaxed, Jade lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. “Perhaps something has come to my attention that has caused some distress.”

“And?”

Jade gauged the distance between them to be about three paces. He took a step forward, prompting Peony to take a step back. Jade took another step forward. Peony took another step back. “Honestly, you’re behaving like a child.”

“I think I should know what you’re up to, first.”

“Hold still. I’m going to hug you.”

Peony’s eyes widened. “Oh the hell you are, Jade.”

“Something the matter, Your Majesty?”

“I’m thinking you’ve hit your head or something. Also, touch me and I’ll break your face.”

“Now, now, is that any way to speak to your oldest and dearest friend?”

“You are my oldest and dearest friend, but the only Jade I plan on hugging is my cute, little Jade.”

Upon hearing his name, the little rappig gave an appreciative oink. Jade side-eyed the creature, but it was unaffected by his death glare.

A moment passed before Jade moved, adjusting his glasses. “I suppose you have a right to know,” he finally said, causing Peony to cock his head in confusion.

“I have a right to know what?”

“Fon Master Ion, the one we knew, was a replica. The real Fon Master Ion died two years go. Since there was no successor, Grand Maestro Mohs and Commandant Grant created replicas to replace him.” He looked up to see Peony staring at him in horror. “My thoughts exactly, Your Majesty.”

“Jade…did you ever consider what your pet project could lead to?” he asked, his voice low.

“I realize now that fomicry has a much darker side than I had originally anticipated, yes.”

Peony sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not what I was talking about, but close enough.”

“The replica died when he read part of the Seventh Fonstone that the Order has in their possession. The Closed Score, actually.”

“How closed is closed?” Peony asked.

“Closed as in the Watchers would have my neck if they knew I was about to tell you this,” Jade murmured. Taking a deep breath, he retrieved those awful words from his memory. “N.D. 2019. The forces of Kimlasca-Lanvaldere shall march northward, through the Rugnica Plains. After inflicting atrocities against the villages in their wake, the army shall surround the fortress capital. Within a fortnight, the city shall fall. The Kimlascan army shall stain the Malkuth throne with the blood of its last emperor. Their howls of victory shall resound throughout the land.”

He paused here, looking up to see his friend’s reaction. Peony had paled, but at least he was still standing. “I…”

“Your Majesty?”

“I think I’ll take that hug now,” Peony said with a bit of a strangled laugh.

Jade nodded and closed the distance between them, hugging his friend tightly. Peony hugged him back, happy for the support.

Having known the man since childhood, Peony knew that Jade wasn’t one for physical displays of affection. Handshakes were formal and polite and expected. Hugs were personal and spontaneous. Jade _hated_ spontaneous. The Score predicting Peony’s death must have shaken the aloof man to his core for him to react like this.

When Jade finally pulled away, Peony grabbed his shoulders and looked his friend in the eye. “I gotta admit, I don’t like that Score one bit.”

“To be fair it’s probably been averted, what with you and King Ingobert VI working so hard to maintain the peace between Malkuth and Kimlasca,” Jade said as he adjusted his glasses. “But Mohs is determined to see the Score fulfilled, and that does mean your death.”

“My death, huh?”

Jade sighed. “Well, really it means the downfall of all of Auldrant, but the Grand Maestro seems to be in denial about that part of the Score.”

“Then perhaps it’s best if you and the others see this crusade of yours through,” Peony said, picking up Nephry who happened to wander by and cuddling her to his chest. The rappig let out a content sigh as she nuzzled against him. “I’m counting on you, you know.”

Jade bowed. “Of course, Your Majesty. I won’t let you down.”

 


End file.
